Velocity Volume 1
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: The 1st of many... Many of my OCs will be part of this story. A very different perspective on the Maximum Ride series... It will be enjoyable to write... But, No Hate Allowed! Actually, I will accept harsh criticism! Tell me what you think! Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Velocity Volume 1

Chapter 1: The Change

-Past- A small figure raced through the woods, tripping over several branches as she pushed bushes out of her way. She had long honey amber brown hair and green eyes and she wore a white hospital gown that was torn by the bushes she passed. She huffed and puffed as she kept running. Then, several howls pierced through the air as several wolf-men hybrids raced after the girl. She looks back at the hybrids and kept running. She stopped as she came to a cliff clearing and looked around. The wolf-men stopped as well and surrounded her as she backed up to the edge of the cliff. Then, she closed her eyes and leaned back. As she fell back down to the ripping waters below, a pair of brown and white bird wings shot out behind her and carried her up into the air! She flew up into the air and hovered there for a few seconds. She wiped the sweat and blood from her mouth and forehead and turned to the setting orange sun. She flew off into the distance with a broad smile on her face.

-Present; Several Years Later- A scream pierced the early morning air as the same girl sat up in her bed, holding her hand over her heart. She looked around and sighed... As she stood up out of bed and looked around.

"Mm... That was too damn ridiculous," she grumbled as she stretched her arms out in front of her. She walked to a window and pulled opened the blinds to let in some bright sun rays.

"Close the blinds..." a voice grumbled as the girl turned to another female with cherry red hair.

"I still can't take you seriously with that hair," she said as she walked over to the girl and pulled the covers off of her.

"Max..." the girl groaned.

"I know... But, it's morning. We have to get up," Max smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," she yawned as she sat up and got out of bed. The girl slipped out of her navy nightgown and puts on a brown t shirt and blue shorts.

"You know, Em... You were better off with black hair," Max told her as she walked out.

"Hey... I like red," Emily told her as she followed her. Max and Emily walked into the large kitchen and Max pulled out a pan as she walked over to the stove and turned the stove on.

"Mornin'," a small voice yawned. A boy with messy blonde hair rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked sleepily into the kitchen.

"Hey, Gazzy... Morning," Emily giggled, "Got the mean old fart blues?"

"Real funny," Gazzy told her.

"Yeah, I know... C'mere," Emily smiled. Gazzy walked over to Emily and hugged her.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Max smirked. Gazzy hugged Max as well.

"You can feel the love in this place," a voice sang as a raven black haired teen walked into the kitchen. He stretched as his fit body stretched as well.

"Mm! That's some good abs, boy!" Emily purred as she ran a hand over his chest.

"Knock it off, Em... It's too early for that," Max told her.

"Aww... Don't be a hater," Emily pouted.

"Em, she's right... I don't think Maxie wants us to make out," the teen joked.

"But, we aren't dating," Emily told him, "You and Momo are a couple, right?"

"I know... But, I love to tease you," Bradley laughed.

"Good morning, nya," a light female voice called. A girl with long blue hair and blue cat ears on her head walked into the kitchen and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. A long spotted tail swung out behind her as she rubbed her head against Bradley's left shoulder.

"Good morning, kitty cat... Need some breakfast?" Bradley smiled.

"Yes, please!" Momo giggled as she hopped onto a chair.

"Okay..." Max said, "She's your girlfriend."

"I know..." Bradley said as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a pack of tuna, "Here you go, Mo... Breakfast."

"Yay, nya!" Momo giggled as she tore open the package and ate a whole tuna in a few seconds flat.

"That's a new record, Momo," Emily smiled as she pulled out a carton of eggs and looked at the eggs, "Hmm... Looks fresh. Let's check them out." Emily cracked the egg against the pan and the yolk inside lands on the pan.

"Yep... Fresher than the fresh air outside. Breakfast will be ready in a few... Maxie, could you hand me the pepper?"

"Here," Max said as she hands Emily the cat shaped pepper shaker.

"Oww! Damn it!" a male voice called as a scraping sound filled the air.

"Iggy, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop and feel around first," Bradley called as he looked at a strawberry blonde male lay on a dirty brown couch.

"Bite me, Brad," Iggy scoffed.

"I swear... You are something fierce," Bradley told Iggy.

"Whatever..."

"Guys... Stop fighting, please?" Momo asked.

"Ok, Momo... I'll stop," Bradley told her.

"Anyway, let's see what else is in the fridge," Max said as she looked in the fridge. Suddenly, she got shivers up her spine as a black shadow loomed over her.

"Ack! Stop that, Fang!" Max panicked as she slammed the door to the fridge. Fang fixed his long black hair and tied it into a ponytail as he looked at Max seriously.

"Stop what, Max? Breathing?" Fang asked as he looked at Max.

"You know... Not saying anything when you enter into the room!" Max scolded him. Bradley and Momo looked at Fang and Max as Momo ate another tuna whole and spat out the tuna skeleton.

"You have to teach me how to do that," Gazzy told Momo.

"Sorry, Gazzy... It's a secret," Momo giggled.

"Aww..." Gazzy pouted.

"Mornin'," a gruff male voice called as a young male with jet black hair walked into the room and sat at the table.

"Good morning, Blake... How you feeling today?" Bradley asked his older brother.

"Horrible..." Blake mumbled as he placed his head onto the table and closed his brown eyes.

"That sucks," Bradley said, "Any pains?"

"Only my head," Blake told him.

"Welcome to my world," another female voice called as an orange haired girl walked in behind Blake and sat next to him.

"Naomi, how are you feeling? Any sniffles?" Momo asked as she swallowed another whole tuna.

"Yes... All night. Whose bright idea was it to give me ice powers? Achoo!" Naomi sneezed as an icy breath escaped her.

"Watch the frost!" Blake told her.

"Excuse me..." Naomi said.

"I'm gonna get the others up," Max said as she walked out. She walked into one of the rooms and stopped. A silver haired male was slipping on a white t shirt as Max stopped and shook her head.

"Um... Could you not stand there and watch me?" the male told Max.

"Sorry, Bruce... Thought you were still asleep," Max told him, "Surprised to see you up and about..."

"Well, sue me... I'm sometimes unpredictable," Bruce told her.

"Anyway, how about you get to the kitchen? Em's making eggs and bacon," Max told her.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever," Bruce scoffed.

"Watch it, buster," Max said as she walked off. She went to the next room and pushed open the door.

"Yo, Nudge! Wake up! It's time to face the day!" Max called as she shook a dark skinned girl with black hair.

"Mm... Don't wanna," Nudge yawned as she turned over on her bed.

"Come on, kiddo... Wake up. We have to face the day," Max told her.

"Fine... Is Bradley and Blake awake?" Nudge said.

"Yep... Blake is still suffering with his headaches," Max told her as Nudge sat up and looked at her, "I guess he still hasn't recovered from the experiments he suffered a few months ago. I mean... We did save him from..." Max went silent after that.

"Anyway, get ready... We're gonna eat breakfast."

"Ok," Nudge smiled as she stood up and got dressed.

"Angel, are you awake?" she asked as she turned to a tent. She opened the tent and a little girl sitting in the middle of the tent.

"Hi, Max... Could you tie my bow?" Angel asked Max.

"Sure, sweetie," Max smiled as she knelt in front of the 6 year old blonde.

"This little girl... I love her to pieces... But, I can't let the flock know that I love her best," Max thought as she tied the ribbon bow around Angel's neck.

"I won't tell anyone, Max... Promise," Angel told Max. Max looked up at Angel and smiled.

"Sorry... I was thinking to myself again, huh?" Max asked Angel.

"Yep... And, I love you best, too," Angel smiled. Angel hugged Max and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on... It's time for breakfast," Max told her as she walked out of the room. Angel and Nudge followed Max to the kitchen.

-A Couple Minutes Later- The blended family of hybrids ate their breakfast and talked with one another until Angel stopped and looked at Max.

"Can we go pick strawberries?" Angel asked.

"Sure, Ange... We'll go as soon as we finish here, okay?" Max told her.

"Yeah!" Gazzy called as he stood up and farts.

"Dear God!" Bradley called as he fell over.

"Eww, Nya!" Momo called as she covered her nose.

"Come on, Gazzy!" Naomi groaned as she fanned the air in front of her.

"I'm done," Fang said as he puts his plate in the sink.

"Geez... This kid has some of the worst gas I've ever smelt," Bruce sighed as he held a napkin to his nose.

"Sorry," Gazzy called as he sat down.

"Angel, I think we ALL need some fresh air," Nudge told Angel.

"Agreed!" Bradley gasped as he sat up and leaned on the table, "Man, my senses took a sharp dive there!"

"Well, you're one of the odd ones out... You and Mo are the only ones who aren't Avian American," Max told them.

"No... I'm part Dragon," Bradley told them, "And, Momo's part cat."

"Nya!" Momo meowed as she got on all fours and stretched out her body.

"I'm Wyvern American, thank you," Bradley coughed as he stood up, "My senses are a lot stronger than you think... I have to be on my guard every time."

"Yeah... We know that," Iggy told Bradley.

"Anyway.. Let's be out," Bradley told them.

-Fields; Later- The group walked across a field of dandelions and looked around at the beautiful scenery.

"Man... Days like these makes me happy to be alive," Bruce smiled as he took a breath of fresh air.

"If you like dandelions, that is," Bradley told Bruce.

"Shut up," Bruce told him.

"The strawberries are here, somewhere," Emily called as she looked around. She had a straw basket over her left shoulder as she looked around.

"Em... Be careful. Don't want to attract any ants to your direction," Bradley teased Emily.

"Just because I'm an animal lover... Doesn't automatically mean that ants will flock to me," Emily told him as she glared at Bradley.

"Ok, ok... You got me," Bradley laughed as he held his hands up.

"Still..." Blake said, "I don't want any animals following us home."

"Oh, shut up!" Emily told Blake, "I'm not doing that on purpose!"

"I know that!" Blake told her as he shook his head.

"All right, you 2," Max told them, "Anyway, here are the strawberries... Emily, come over here." Max stood in front of a bushel of strawberries as Emily walked over to Max.

"Perfect.. They're ripe and ready to pick," Emily smiled as she began to pick the strawberries from the bushes.

"Tell me again why are you're Nature Girl... You were never this way growing up," Iggy told Emily.

"..." Emily didn't reply as she looked back at Iggy.

"What?"

"You're serious?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I've been like this my entire life, Iggy! Why are you asking me that now?"

"Em..."

"Right... Sorry. I forgot Iggy's an..."

"Emily Miracle..."

"What, Bradley Phoenix?!"

"Calm down."

"..."

"Better?"

"Yes... Better."

"Good." Bradley backed off of Emily and shook his head.

"Sorry about that, guys... Bipolar," Emily told them.

"Yeah... We know," Max said.

"Max, Emily... Can we make strawberry shortcake when we get back?" Angel asked them.

"How about it, Maxie?" Emily smiled, "Should we fix some strawberry shortcake for Angel?"

"Sure, Angel... We'll fix some strawberry shortcake when we get home," Max smiled as she knelt in front of Angel.

"Oh, please! Max can't fix a cake even if you paid her to! I'll help Em fix the cake," Iggy told Angel. Max quickly stood up and glared at Iggy.

"Oh, excuse me! I may not be able to bake cakes for a living... But, I can kick your ass in 5 seconds flat! Don't you forget it, pal!" Max told Iggy.

"Damn! You just got... Shot down!" Blake smirked as he imitates a machine gun and pointed it at Max.

"Shut up, you!" Max told Blake.

"Hey, I'm just playing!" Blake laughed. Angel laughed as well when all of a sudden... Bradley sunk to his knees, holding the sides of his head. Blood dripped from his right eye and his nose as he held the sides of his head.

"Huh?! Bradley, what happened?!" Nudge asked as she knelt beside him. Angel stopped and looked up. She lets out a horrifying scream that caught everyone's attention.

"What?!" Bruce called as he and Naomi rushed over to the group.

"L-look!" Angel called as she points above the group. They all looked up and gasped. A helicopter hovered high above them and ropes lowered to the ground as wolf-men hybrids slid down the ropes.

"No! Not them, nya!" Momo panicked. Wings sprouted out of the flock's backs as they got ready.

"Erasers... Just what we needed! Scatter!" Mac called as sweat dropped from her forehead.

"Everyone, move! **Ice Storm!** " Naomi called as she held her left hand out. Several icicles shot out of her hand and hits several Erasers in the sides.

"Max!" Angel called as she raced towards Max.

"Angel!"

"Come here, little piglet," an Eraser called as it raced after Angel.

"Rowr!" Momo screeched as she grew longer claws from her fingernails and pounced onto the same Eraser that was chasing Angel. She clawed the Eraser's back and bit into his neck. Blood spurted out of the Eraser's neck as it roared in fury. The Eraser grabbed Momo by her head and slammed her to the ground, knocking her out.

"Momo!" Bradley yelled. He tackled the Eraser and dug his hand into the Eraser's left eye socket. He then pulled the eye out of the socket and squished it in his hand. The Eraser screamed in unholy agony as he held his hands over his eye. Bradley was then clawed across the back by another Eraser and thrown off of the one eyed Eraser. He lands on his back and held his back in pain as blood seeped out of the wound and poured onto the ground.

"There's too many of them!" Emily called as she flipped over one and kicked another. She was then grabbed by the back of her neck and slammed onto the ground. The rest of the flock were defeated by the Erasers. Max got back to her feet and glared at the Erasers.

"Why are you doing this?!" Max snarled.

"Just because," one of the Erasers smirked.

"Grr..." Blake snarled as he looked up at them.

"Just... Because?" Bradley groaned as he sat up.

"Yes... Besides, we need this one," the same Eraser smirked. He held up a small blond haired girl by the back of her pink shirt.

"Angel!" Max gasped.

"Max, help!" Angel panicked as she continued to struggle to break free from the Eraser's grasp. Bradley quickly got back to his feet and glared at the Erasers.

"You won't take her!" Bradley called as he raced towards the Erasers. Suddenly, a hand pierced through Bradley's stomach! Blood poured onto the ground as Bradley had blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. The hand pulled out of Bradley's stomach and Bradley fell forward as he quickly passed out.

"Oh, no! Bradley, nya!" Momo panicked as she quickly crawled over to Bradley's unconscious body. Max looked over at him and gritted her teeth. The Eraser who nearly killed Bradley turned to Max and smirked, showing off his sharp yellow teeth.

"One dragon down... And, a whole flock to go," the Eraser smirked.

"Who are you?!" Max snarled as she glared at the Eraser.

"Aww... You don't remember me, Max? I used to look up to you," he smirked. Max looked at the Eraser in confusion... Then, in complete shock.

"A-Ari?" Max gasped. She remembered back when she was younger... There was a little boy that used to follow her around. That boy... Was this huge wolf-man hybrid standing before her.

"How? You're 7, right?" Max asked as she looked at him.

"Yes... But, thanks to the School... I became this," Ari smirked as he folds his arms.

"A monster?" Naomi asked as she looked up at him. Ari kicked Naomi in the mouth as he walked over to her.

"Naomi!" Bruce called.

"Don't talk back, you icy bitch," Ari smirked.

"You!" Bruce snarled as his eyes began glowing white. An Eraser stomped on Bruce's back, causing his eyes to stop glowing and blood to shoot out of his mouth.

"Stop this, nya! No more fighting!" Momo screamed as she looked at the Erasers.

"Momo..." Naomi said as she spat blood out onto the ground.

"What will it take?!" Momo asked.

"Hmm... I wonder," Ari said as he went over to Momo. No one seemed to notice Bradley's stomach wound began to close and his hand began to twitch. Ari knelt in front of Momo and placed a hand on her left cheek. Then, he dug his claws into her cheek... Causing her to hiss in pain.

"Well, the doctors are wondering how you're the only hybrid of the flock who can't fly... So, we'll need you as well," Ari told her. Bradley's eyes shot open and roared, flames shooting out of his mouth. The flames burned Ari's hand and he lets go of Momo's cheek. Bradley sat up and glared at Ari.

"You shall not pass, bastard!" Bradley roared as a pair of red dragon wings shot out behind him.

"We'll settle for Angel for now... But, we'll be back!" Ari laughed as he backed off. He snapped his fingers and one of the Erasers tossed Angel into a brown sack.

"No!" Max called as she raced towards the group of Erasers. She was knocked down from behind and held down by Ari.

"Get back here!" Bradley roared as he flew off after the escaping Erasers. Ari knocked out Max and went after his comrades. They escaped to the helicopter and flew away... With Bradley in hot pursuit.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Velocity Volume 1

Chapter 2: The Rise

-Later That Day- The flock made it back to their home and went to the kitchen. Each of them were wounded and bruised. Max walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. Iggy slammed his hand onto the kitchen table and growled.

"Damn it! What happened?!" Iggy snarled as he stood up.

"We screwed up, that's what happened," Bruce sighed as he held his hand over his left eye. Bradley was silent as he sat against the wall and hung his head.

"I can't believe Momo got kitty napped, too," Emily groaned.

"I didn't want Momo to go with me... She's still too sweet," Bradley said to himself. Max knelt beside Bradley and patched up his broken left wrist. Bradley looked at Max and sighed.

"Max... I'm sorry I failed you," Bradley told her, snapping Max out of her trance.

"You did not fail me, little buddy... It was too much for you to handle at once. It's okay," Max told him as she looked at him.

"..."

"Hey... Remember, you and I are like this." Max crossed her fingers and held it up to Bradley.

"We are a family... All of us. We fail together... We rise together. Don't feel bad... Ok?" Bradley nods and stood up.

"Iggy... Listen. We still have a chance, ya know... Where do you think Ari and his wolf pack would take Momo and Angel?"

"I have a theory..." Nudge said as she stood up. The flock turned to her.

"A Game Theory?" Blake smirked.

"Shut up, Blake," Fang sighed.

"Go ahead, Nudgie... Whatcha got?" Bruce asked.

"Well... I was poking around the house... And, I found these lying around in Jeb's room," Nudge said as she pulled out several yellowed papers from a drawer and placed them on the table, "They're schematics... To a facility we all know. The School." Silence befell the flock as shivers went down their spines.

"I never thought I'd hear that word again in my life," Naomi shuddered.

"Ditto," Bradley sighed.

"If Momo and Angel are being taken there... We need to get them back now," Max said as she folds her arms.

"So, what do you suggest?" Fang asked Max.

"Let's all go get them!" Gazzy called as he nodded at Max.

"No... Half of you stay here. Iggy, Blake, Gazzy, Bruce... You guys remain here. I'll take Bradley, Naomi, Fang, Emily, and Nudge," Max told the flock.

"What?!" Iggy argued.

"Max, I'd rather stay... The boys might kill someone," Emily told Max.

"If that's your choice, then," Max sighed.

"But, that's my sister out there!" Gazzy told Max.

"Hey... That's another reason why we can't bring you along, Gazzy. If they have Angel as leverage, they'll take you just as easy," Bradley told Gazzy.

"Plus, we'll be putting some long hours ahead of us," Max said.

"You liars... That's not the only reasons you want us to stay," Iggy told them.

"Ok... You're blind. Can't have us guiding you the entire way, honestly," Bradley told Iggy bluntly.

"Why not take my head off while you're at it?!" Iggy told Bradley.

"If I had a sword, sure," Bradley said bluntly again.

"..."

"You done?"

"Jeb wouldn't have made us stay," Iggy argued. Max sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, you're right... But, Jeb's dead. And, he's not coming back," Max told Iggy, "The rest of you, get ready... We're leaving in 10."

"Yes, ma'am," Naomi said as she stood up. Then, she sneezed and a breath of ice escaped her.

"Cover, Naomi," Fang told her.

"Sorry," Naomi sniffles as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose... When the tissue froze solid.

"Ha!" Gazzy laughed.

"Shut up!" Naomi told Gazzy. Suddenly, the air around Naomi seemed to freeze as she glared at Gazzy.

"Yikes! Calm down, Naomi!" Bradley shuddered as he hugged his forearms.

"Hmph!" Naomi pouted as the air began to heat up a little.

"Come on," Bradley told her as he puts his hand on her shoulder. Naomi sniffled and nods her head.

-Later- Max, Fang, Nudge, Naomi, and Bradley flew through the late afternoon sky and looked ahead. Bradley looked over at Naomi... Who was shuddering and folding her arms.

"Hey, Naomi... Are you okay?" Bradley called to the orange haired hybrid. She replied with a sneeze and wiped her nose.

"Man... Those sniffles are literally hindering her. Naomi, it's not too late to turn back," Max called to Naomi.

"I-I'm fine... Just the blasts of cold air in my face are kinda the reason I'm not falling asleep flying," Naomi sniffled.

"Naomi, you could get pneumonia," Bradley told her.

"I'm fine!" Naomi told him as she unfolds her arms. Suddenly, a blast of really cold air blew Bradley back.

"Whoa! What the?!" Max called as she folds her arms.

"Hey! I'm better!" Naomi gasped as she looked at her arms.

"Huh... That's weird. Why are you feeling fine after that?" Nudge asked Naomi.

"I don't know... But, I've never felt like this in 4 years!" Naomi told them, "How?"

"Look, we'll discuss this later... Let's keep moving," Max told them as she flew ahead. The others followed her.

-Meanwhile- Gazzy flung a pillow at the wall and lets out a frustrating growl.

"There's more pillows on the couch. Go nuts," Blake told Gazzy.

"Ha ha," Gazzy growled.

"Don't bite my head off," Blake smirked.

"I hope Naomi's okay," Bruce sighed as he looked down.

"Ooh... Look at lover boy here," Emily smiled as she poked him in the side.

"Yeah, yeah... Anyway, what should we do in the meantime?" Bruce asked. Gazzy sighed and walked over to Iggy, who was tying a shoelace onto a banister.

"What are you doing, Igs?" Emily asked Iggy.

"What? I'm bored," Iggy told her.

"No... You can't blow anything up," Blake told Iggy, "Not after you blew my guitar up in one of your mishaps."

"You are no fun, Blake," Iggy scoffed.

"Wait... That's not a bad idea," Emily said all of a sudden.

"What?!" the guys called at the same time.

"We all know that the Erasers could come here soon... So, why don't we leave them a present when they come by?" Emily smirked. Gazzy had the hugest smile on his face as Iggy pumped his fists into the air.

"What should we use as a timer?" Gazzy asked.

"I have one idea," Iggy smirked.

"Oh, this won't end well," Bruce sighed.

-The Next Day; Outside Lake Mead- The rest of the flock were flying through the early morning sky and looked around as the sun started to rise.

"Hmm?" Bradley said out of the blue as he looked down at the ground. A group of kids were surrounding 3 girls in an empty lot.

"Look, Venus... We gonna do this the easy way? Or, are we gonna do this the hard way?" a voice reached Bradley's highly sensitive ears.

"Hell no!" Bradley snarled as he dove through the sky downwards to the ground.

"What the hell?! Oh, god... Here comes the Dragon," Max groaned.

"No," Fang said.

"We have to help him," Max told Fang.

"He can handle himself," Fang said.

"Where's Bradley going?" Nudge asked.

"The Dragon is going to kick some ass," Fang said sarcastically, "And, Supergirl is trying to go to his aide."

"Well, I'm the Ice Queen... And, I say go help him," Naomi told Max, "We'll meet up at Lake Mead."

"I'm telling you... This is a bad idea," Fang said.

"When has that ever stopped any of us?" Max asked Fang. Fang didn't answer... Instead, he looked straight ahead with a frown.

"You can't please everyone," Max thought as she sighed.

"I know... I ow you guys," Max said as she flew downwards. She lands beside Bradley... Who was hiding behind a pile of rubble. He retracted his dragon wings as Max retracted her bird wings. He pulled a large black cloak out of his backpack and slipped it on to conceal his dragon wings. Max tucks her wings into a tight accordion shape on her back and concealed it with her brown windbreaker.

"There... Perfectly normal," Bradley said softly, "So, how should we go about this?"

"I'll draw their attention... You take out the 5 on the left and I'll take the 5 on the right," Max told him as she looked down at him.

"Sounds like a plan," Bradley said. Max snuck to another pile of rubble as she listened in on the conversation.

"I asked you a question, Venus," the same guy demanded.

"For the last time, Kyle! My name is Neptune!" an older girl's voice called, "And, I'd much rather that you leave us alone!"

"Neptune..." the smaller brown haired girl said as she looked up at her. The youngest girl had sky blue hair and brown eyes as she hid behind the brunette's left leg.

"Sisters... What are you gonna do?" another guy taunted.

"I will get really angry," Neptune snarled.

(Ok, don't get confused... She's not like Neppy. This Neptune has red and blue eyes. A/N.)

"Heh... What are you gonna do, redhead? Do a sexy dance for us? That's all you're good for," the same guy laughed. A vein popped up on the left side of Bradley's forehead as he glanced over at Max. He was seriously pissed... And, Max knew that. She sighed and motioned for him to go in. Bradley hops out of his hiding spot and whistled loudly. Everyone turned to Bradley and looked at him.

"I don't know what's going on here... And, I don't care. I don't tolerate bullies... It severely pisses me off!" Bradley snarled as flames licked at his lips.

"Oh, crap... He's becoming the Dragon," Max sighed.

"Did you eat a bonfire, kid? Might wanna go to the hospital for that," one of the guys told Bradley.

"Oh, really? How about I send you there, first?!" Bradley roared as he shot flames from his mouth at the guys. Neptune pulled her sisters to safety and looked at Bradley in shock.

"Your name is Neptune, right? Get out of here while you still can!"

"Thank you! I won't forget this!" Neptune called as she carried her youngest sister in her arms. The brunette followed her closely behind.

"Oh no you don't!" the head thug called as he pulled out a shotgun and points it at them. Max leaps out of her hiding spot and kicks the thug in the mouth. She lands beside Bradley and smirked.

"Dragon... You are one crazy bastard, you know that?" Max told Bradley.

"I know Damn well about that," Bradley told her with a sly smirk.

"Who are you?! What do you want with us?!" a thug asked fearfully.

"Like I said... Bullies piss me off to the fullest! Face my wrath!" Bradley roared as he slammed his fist into a guy's stomach. The guy slid to the ground, holding his stomach. 2 guys leaped on Bradley and tried to pull him to the ground. Bradley smirked as he leaped onto his back and slammed them to the ground. He got up and laughed at their pain.

"It's what you bitches get!" Bradley laughed. He stopped laughing and turned to another guy with fury in his eyes. Max elbows him in the side of the head and knocked him to the ground. She already took care of the other 5 thugs and cracked her neck.

"That was easy," Max smirked.

"Wish you had an Easy Button?" Bradley asked.

"Why? Do you?" Max asked as she looked at him. He pulled a red button out of his cloak and pressed it.

"That was Easy," the button replied.

"You actually had one?!" Max asked.

"Never leave home without it," Bradley smirked. Suddenly, the button was hit by a shotgun bullet and was knocked out of Bradley's hand. It cracked into pieces as it hits the ground.

"My... Easy... Button..." Bradley said as he trembled with rage.

"That was easy," the lead thug smirked as he spat blood onto the ground.

"You... Will... Pay!" Bradley roared as he raced over to the thug. Then, a bullet hits Bradley in the left side, tearing away part of his flesh! Bradley stops for a moment before he leaped on the thug and slammed his head into the ground. The thug lost consciousness as Bradley stood up and held his bleeding left side.

"Shit! Bradley, are you..." Max asked as she raced over to his side.

"Wait... Damn, that hurt. My Easy Button... That sucks," Bradley groaned. The other thugs got up.

"Let's get out of here... We've wasted enough time as it is," Max told him.

"Yeah... I know that," Bradley groaned as he followed Max into some woods. They kept running through the woods as some bullets hits several tree trunks and split apart some of their bark.

"Man... If Em was here right now, she would be punching the hell out of some thugs," Max said as she continued running.

"Agreed," Bradley said. Then, they came to a small cliffside.

"Damn... A dead end," Max said as she looked around.

"Hide for now... Let them pass," Bradley told her as he hid behind some bushes. Max hid behind a tree and remained silent. The thugs passed her by as they were swearing up a storm. Then, as the noise disappeared... Max took a small step out and steps on a fallen branch. The branch cracked under her foot. She froze and looked up... As a bullet pierced her left shoulder.

"Max!" Bradley called as she fell off the cliffside and into the thick forest below. Bradley came out of his hiding spot and leaps down into the forest below.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Velocity Volume 1

Chapter 3: Worry Not

-Meanwhile; School- Momo laid in a cage, curled up in a ball as she trembled in fear. She was scared beyond the point of sanity. She held her hands over her ears as she heard the many voices around her. They were different doctors and experiments that inhabit that treacherous place.

"Make it go away... I don't want to be here, nya," Momo whimpered as she continued to tremble. Her tail swished in front of her face as she closed her eyes.

"Get used to it, girl... We're screwed," a male voice said to her. She opened her eyes as she uncurled herself from a ball. She looked to her left and saw a boy about her age with brown hair and gray eyes. He had brown floppy dog ears on his head and a long brown furry tail behind him.

"Who are you?" Momo asked him.

"I don't really have a name... I was never given one," he told her sadly.

"My name is Momo, nya... Umm... You could name yourself," Momo told him.

"I don't know any good names..." he told her.

"I got one... You look more like a Vincent," she told him.

"I like it," Vincent smiled as his ears perked up a little.

"How long have you been here?" Momo asked him.

"Don't know," Vincent told her.

"Can you tell time?" Momo asked him, "Rather, can you count?"

"No," Vincent said sadly as his ears flopped down.

"I'm not a genius... But, I can teach you what I know," Momo told him. Vincent looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Thanks," he told her, "What kind of cat are you? I'm a beagle."

"Maine Coon," Momo told him.

"I thought Maine Coons were gray," a voice said as an Eraser walked up to her cage. She backed away from the Eraser and panicked.

"What's wrong, Momo? I thought you were talking to me." Vincent began to bark and snarl at the Eraser, trying to protect Momo.

"Aww... How sweet of a dog to protect a cat. Here's a reward for you." The Eraser pulled out a black cattle prod and shocked the cage Vincent was in. Vincent screamed in pain as his cage was being shocked. He fell to the ground, unconscious from the electrocution.

"No! Stop it, nya!" Momo panicked as she looked in horror. The Eraser smirked as it walked over to her cage.

"Time for testing, Momo," the Eraser smirked as it opens her cage. It reached in and pulled her out of the cage with amazing strength and ferocity. He then puts her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Momo yelled as she pounds into its back and bit into his shoulder.

"Ow! Little..." the Eraser snarled as it bonks her on the head and knocked her out.

-Maze- Angel stops and pants, bending on her knees as she tried to take a little break from running through the maze. Suddenly, an electrical shock coursed through her entire body and she screamed in agony as she stood straight up.

"Don't stop moving! Run, little pig!" a voice called.

"Subject 12 is not a pig, you stupid mutt," another voice called.

"Whatever," the 1st voice said as Angel started to run again. She was trying to figure out where to go without stopping again... And, when she finally made it out of the maze... She collapsed into a tired and sweaty heap on the ground.

"Incredible! She has shaved off 10 minutes off of this trial!" a voice called as several men and women in labcoats surrounded her.

"I got Subject 20 right here, boys... Where do you want her?" the Eraser from before called as he walked up to the group and tossed Momo to the ground, "Personally, I want to rip her to shreds for biting me in the shoulder."

"Enough, Crane... That will be all," one of the doctors told him. Crane scoffed and walked off. Momo slowly opens her eyes as Angel quickly crawled over to her.

"Angel!" Momo gasped as she sat up and hugged the small child. Angel looked up at the catgirl and smiled softly.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Momo asked softly to the child.

"Not much... But, they did hurt me," Angel told her.

"We must experiment on them more and figure out why they're like this," a scientist told the doctors as he walked up to the 2 hybrids. He reached a hand out to touch Momo's face... And, she retaliated by chomping down on his hand and not letting go as he screamed and hit her several times with a clipboard. She drew blood as she bit down harder. Finally, a doctor hits Momo with a baton in the face and she lets go of the scientist's hand.

"Momo!" Angel panicked as Momo held her hand over her broken nose.

"Oww... That hurt," Momo groaned as she looked down at Angel, "I'll be okay, Angel... I promise."

"You stupid girl! We're trying to help you!" the scientist snarled as he held his bloody hand.

"Don't you touch me again, you monster... No one harms my little girl, nya," Momo told the scientist, "No one!" Momo hissed as her bloody fangs gleamed in the lights from the high ceiling above them.

"She's vicious! Put her down!" one of the doctors called. A tranquilizer dart went into her neck and knocked her out. Angel was dragged away from Momo as Angel kicked and screamed for Momo. Momo passed out.

-Meanwhile; Lake Mead- Naomi, Nudge, and Fang arrived at a cave near Lake Mead and lands inside.

"I'm telling you... We should've helped Bradley and Max. My bad feeling's getting worse," Naomi told Fang.

"You're exaggerating, Naomi... This is Max and Bradley we're talking about," Fang smirked as he looked back at the orangette.

"Fang... My bad feeling hasn't failed me before. It won't fail me now... But, this is Max and Bradley we're talking about," Naomi told Fang.

"I said that already," Fang told her, "Besides, we need to think of a plan if both of them don't come back."

"They will come back!" Nudge argued.

"Nudge, it's okay... We need to trust that they will show up soon," Naomi told Nudge. Nudge nods her head and turns to the cave entrance.

"Let's get some rest for now... We've put quite a distance between us and the house," Fang told the girls.

"Bradley... Max... Please be okay," Nudge thought as she sat down and took off her gray backpack.

-Meanwhile- Bradley carried an unconscious Max on his back as he walked through the forest. Then, rain began to pour down.

"What else could go wrong today?" Bradley grumbled as he looked back at Max, "Don't worry, Max... If I have to carry you all the way to Lake Mead... I will. But, you need some medical help. That's my first priority." He continued to walk through the rainy forest until he came to the backyard of a 2 story brick house. All the lights were on inside the house. Then, the back sliding glass door opened and a familiar face walked out holding an umbrella in one hand and a leash in the other. A pug was latched onto the other end of the leash as it walked out onto the wet grass.

"Now, Magnolia... Hurry and do your business. The rain won't let up for a while," the girl told the pug. Magnolia panted and yapped at her happily.

"That's... Neptune, right? Geez, am I lucky," Bradley sighed as he looked back at Max, "Sorry, Max... I gotta do this." He slowly steps out of the forest and looked at Neptune. She looked up at Bradley and gasped, clutching her chest as she stepped back.

"Wait! It's me from before... Dragon," Bradley told Neptune, "Remember?" Neptune looked at him and sighed.

"Please do not look like a rapist when you step out of the woods," Neptune told him as she shook her head.

"You think I can help it?!" Bradley joked.

"Well, doesn't look like it... What are you doing here?" Neptune asked Bradley.

"..."

"Dragon?"

"Bradley... It's against my personality to ask for help; but, I really need some help."

"What happened?"

"My sister got shot..."

"What?! Why didn't you leas with that?! Get in here!"

"R-Right... Lead the way." Bradley followed Neptune inside and closed the door behind him.

"Mom! Ella! Get the first aid kit, quick!" Neptune screamed as she and Magnolia raced inward into the house. Bradley looked around at the large living room. There was a fireplace in the far left corner, a large screen T.V. hanging on the wall to the right of him, several couches laying in front of the fireplace and T.V., small coffee tables in front of the couches and many pictures resting on top of the tables. Neptune returned with the brown haired girl from before and a brown haired middle aged woman following her.

"My goodness... What happened?" the woman asked Bradley.

"Umm..." Bradley said in a panic. He wasn't used to asking for help.

"I'm sorry... Take a deep breath and tell me what happened," the woman smiled calmly.

"My sister... She was shot by these thugs," Bradley told the woman.

"Bring her into the bathroom," the woman said seriously, "Ella, get me some orange juice. Neptune, get me some dry towels from the dryer."

"Yes ma'am!" Neptune said as she rushed off in another direction.

"Okay," Ella said as she rushed off.

"Follow me," the woman told Bradley.

"You're gonna be okay, Max... Please hang in there," Bradley told her. He followed the woman into a white tiled bathroom. He sets Max down on the floor and sat beside her. She slowly stirred back to consciousness and opened her eyes. She looked around and began to panic. She quickly got to her feet and clutched her bloody shoulder in agony.

"Calm down, sweetie... Your brother asked me for help," the woman told Max.

"Where are we?!" Max asked as she sat down.

"Remember those girls we helped earlier today? Well... I found them and we're at their house," Bradley told Max.

"You do realize that we can't stay here..." Max hissed as she looked at him.

"Max..."

"I won't pry... But, I do need to close your wound. Could you remove your windbreaker for me, please?" the woman asked Max kindly.

"N-No! You can't do that!" Max panicked as she raised her left hand. Bradley placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. She looked at him and lowered her hand. She took off her windbreaker and looked away. The woman opened the first aid kit and pulled out some rubbing alcohol as well as a needle and thread.

"Wha... Uh..." Bradley shuddered as he looked away.

"..."

"Sorry... Needles freak me out."

"I see... You might wanna look away, then," the woman advised Bradley. He nods and looked away. The woman slowly poured the rubbing alcohol on Max's gunshot wound and Max winced, her left wing slowly twitching behind her. It came into view slowly as she winced in pain. Bradley looked back at Max and gasped.

"Uh, Max..." he said as he tapped her shoulder. She looked behind her and gasped.

"What is this? Is this... A wing?" the woman asked in surprise.

"Y-yeah... It's a wing. It's... My wing," Max told the woman. She was physically freaking the hell out... She was thinking about jumping out the window. Bradley looked away from Max, ashamed with his decision to ask for help.

"Uh huh... Well, I can really get to work then," the woman smiled as she looked at them. Bradley and Max looked at the woman in surprise and shock as she checked Max's wing.

"Looks like the bullet nicked a bit of your wing's bone... But, a lot of it looks like muscle damage. This is really amazing... This is real, right?"

"Y-yeah... It is," Max told her uneasily.

"Is this why you were hesitant to ask for help?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Bradley said.

"Call me Dr. Martinez," she smiled as she looks at Bradley, "So, do you have wings as well? Or, is it just your sister?"

"No... I have wings," Bradley said as he took off his cloak to reveal his large red dragon wings. At that moment, Neptune and Ella walked in.

"Whoaaaaaa! Cool! Are those real?! Can I touch them?!" Neptune asked.

"Neptune, calm down," Ella told her, "Forgive my sister... She can be a bit much."

"I can tell," Bradley said, "So, is Max gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry... You're in good hands now. Trust me," Dr. Martinez smiled as she placed a hand on Bradley's shoulder, "Now, let's see what we can do about your arm and wing."

-The Next Day; Martinez Residence- Bradley slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He quickly sat up and sighed.

"Almost forget where I was," Bradley sighed as he shook his head. He got out of the blue bed and looked around. He looked back at his wings and sighed.

"Man... If I was any less stupid, I'd write Target on my forehead. Gotta cover up these wings," Bradley thought. He slipped on a large green shirt and folds his wings tightly on his back. He walked out of the room and looked up and down the long gray hallway. He then caught the scent of cookies from the left of the hallway.

"Whoa... That smells heavenly. This way, then?" Bradley asked as he walked down the hallway to his left. He soon came to a large yellow kitchen and saw the Martinez family working on a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"What is that divine smell?" Bradley asked. Max appeared beside him wearing a yellow t-shirt and boy shorts combo as well as yellow slippers.

"I agree... What is that smell?" Max asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies... Homemade, of course," Neptune giggled as she looked back at them. The youngest girl looked up at Bradley and Max and tilts her side to the left.

"I never got this one's name... What's her name?" Bradley asked as he bent down in front of her.

"That's Kelly... She's adopted. She doesn't really talk," Ella told Bradley, "She's 6. I'm 12... Neptune's 16. What about you 2?"

"Umm... 14," Max said as she looked down.

"Same," Bradley said as he looked at Neptune, "Hey, quick question... You said for us to call you Dr. Martinez. What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a veterinarian," Dr. Martinez smiled. Bradley laughed as he stood up.

"How fitting," Max sighed.

"Is that how you knew exactly what to do?" Bradley asked.

"Why, yes... Also, watch your tone," she told Bradley.

"..."

"Now, girls... You'd better get to school. You don't want to be late."

"Yes, ma'am! C'mon, ladies! Let's skedaddle!" Neptune told the girls as she scooted them out the door, "See you later, Ma!" Neptune closed the door behind her.

"Look, no disrespect... But, I have a hard time trusting adults," Bradley told Dr. Martinez as he sat at the brown wooden table and looked at her. Max sat next to him and looked away.

"I see... Well, how about you tell me a little about yourselves? How long have you had wings?" Dr. Martinez asked as she looked at them.

"Ever since birth," Max answered.

"Do you remember where you were raised?" Dr. Martinez asked. Max froze as flashbacks of the School appeared in her head.

"No," Bradley said quickly.

"Anything at all?"

"No, nothing..."

"Okay... Can you really fly?"

"Yes... These aren't for show. Our bone structures are different... But, they're built for flying," Max told Dr. Martinez.

"Okay... I see. Well, Neptune called you Dragon last night. Any reason why?" Dr. Martinez asked Bradley as she looked at him.

"I breathe fire like a dragon," Bradley told Dr. Martinez as flames licked at his lips.

"Oh... I see. Are there others like you 2?"

"..."

"I got it... Too many questions. Just answer me one last question, please?"

"What is it?"

"How do you eat?"

"Like any regular human... Except a lot more. We need the calories to put in several hundred miles of flying or running or walking," Max explained.

"Ahh... That makes sense. Thank you," Dr. Martinez smiled, "Well, there is one more thing I wish to discuss. I need to see if there is any more nerve damage to your wing. So, we're going to the doctor's office."

"What?!" Bradley yelled as he looked in shock at Dr. Martinez.

-Meanwhile; Lake Mead- Nudge awoke to no one around her. She quickly sat up and looked around her. Nudge panicked as she shook her head.

"Fang! Naomi! Where are you?!" Nudge panicked as she began to cry.

"Calm down, Nudge... I'm up here," Naomi called as Nudge wiped her tears away when she heard Naomi. Naomi was climbing on the wall as small icicles came out of her hands.

"What are you..." Nudge asked her.

"Well... I woke up and realized my hands were numb for some reason. I look at them to find these icicles stuck to them. I tried to scratch them off using the wall... But, I got stuck on as soon as I began to scratch. Oops," Naomi told Nudge.

"You can climb walls now?! Lucky!" Nudge pouted.

"Like I can help it! Get me down from here!" Naomi told Nudge.

"Can't you just climb down?" Nudge asked.

"..."

"Wait... You never thought about climbing down?"

"Of course I thought about it! Look at what happens when I do!" Naomi crawled down the wall and began to crawl on all fours on the ground. Nudge laughed as she saw Naomi struggling to get upright.

"It's not funny, Damn it! Help me!"

"Maybe you were given Spider D.N.A. as well!" Nudge joked.

"You tell me! I have Ice powers, too! Maybe I am part spider!" Naomi complained as she shook her head.

"Well, you were announced stillborn when you were just a little baby... Maybe something else got mixed in by mistake," Fang called as he lands in front of the cave entrance.

"You're kidding me... I am part spider?! Why?! I have fricking wings, damn it!" Naomi fumed as she stood up straight.

"Naomi, you're standing up!" Nudge gasped.

"Huh... So, I am," Naomi realized.

"Anyway... How long have you been gone, Fang?" Nudge asked.

"About an hour before Naomi," Fang said as he placed several bags on the ground, "I went dumpster diving."

"You're kidding... We have to eat molded food? It was fine when Bradley did it... He found food that was just thrown away the same day. Fang, is that edible?" Naomi asked.

"Geez... You and Nudge have to be sisters," Fang smirked, "And, yes... It was just thrown away this morning."

"Oh... Well, gimme," Naomi told Fang as she took a bag and opened it to reveal 2 boxes of French Fries and a cheeseburger, "People are so wasteful sometimes... This is fresh food! Man, this is awesome!" She took a box of French Fries and began to devour the food. Nudge found a veggie burger and licked her lips.

"Mmm... Veggie burger. Sweet," Nudge giggled as she took a huge bite into the burger, "Delicious!"

"Thanks, Fang!" Naomi and Nudge said at the same time.

"Heh... I try my best," Fang smirked his trademark half smile.

-Meanwhile; Mountain Home- Emily placed an alarm clock in front of a wired bomb and stood up.

"All done, Gassy and Iggy!" Emily called as she looked back at the boys.

"Sweet! All that's left is for Blake and Bruce to come back from air recon," Gazzy told Emily as he walked up to Emily.

"Yo!" Blake called as he and Bruce lands in the house through the open window.

"Good, you're back... Any enemies?" Emily asked them.

"Yeah... 30 miles Northwest from here," Bruce said, "About 20 of them."

"Trucks or Erasers?" Iggy asked.

"Erasers... They have 4 trucks and an All Terrain Assault Vehicle," Blake said.

"Loaded with?" Gazzy asked excitedly.

"A Gatling Gun on each side and a rocket launcher on top," Blake told Gazzy.

"Ooh... I so want to ride in it," Gazzy smirked as he nods his head furiously.

"Oh, man... You got him excited," Emily sighed as she shook her head.

"Sorry... Totally worth it," Blake smirked.

"Well, whatever... We got the Big Boy. Let's move, people!" Emily said as she lugged the large bomb over her shoulder.

"Be careful! Treat it nicely! It occasionally ticks!" Gazzy panicked.

"It what?!" Emily yelled as she looked back at the bomb.

"Slowly walk to the door," Iggy told her as he hid a smirk on his face. Emily tip toed to the door and opened it ever so slightly.

"BOO!"

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Emily screamed as she almost dropped the bomb. Iggy and Gazzy laughed as they high fived each other.

"You assholes! I will kill you both!" Emily roared as she raced after them with the bomb strapped to her back.

"They love to tease Emily, don't they?" Bruce chuckled.

"I see them do it every day... When Max or Bradley aren't around her, this is what they love to do," Blake smirked, "All right, you 3... Come on. Let's get those Erasers."

"In a second! I want wring their necks!" Emily yelled angrily as she continued to chase the laughing boys.

-End Chapter 3-


End file.
